Stars
by CrashPilot18
Summary: This is in Bella's point of view, set after the last book, but things might be different. : Hope you enjoy it! For Harmony and my other crazy new friends at my new school who likes Twilight! Please review so I can improve my writing!


**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot is mine, so please respect because authors!**

**Note: ****This is set sometime after the last book, when Renesmee is about fifteen. If something isn't right, e.g someone who has died in the 4****th**** book is alive in this FanFic, that's because this is my story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I tied my long bronze hair into a loose bun and made my way downstairs from my room to the kitchen. Esme was standing by the kitchen table, with the new TV on.

"People and they're silly problems," she said to Emmett, who laughed.

"Need I remind you that you're not human Esme? So you don't need to worry."

At this point in time Esme happened to look up and see me standing there.

My family had got so used to hearing the blood in my veins.

"Morning dear. Sleep well?"

That was now a standard joke in the house, ever since Alice had spoken it to Jasper.

I grinned. "Yeah, thanks. Do you know where mum and dad got too?" I asked them both.

Emmett laughed, and Esme replied with a descent answer.

"I think they've gone hunting with Alice. Why, is something wrong?" Esme's smile quickly transformed into a worried expression.

"No, no. I was just wondering - I haven't seen them today," I told her. At that moment Jacob Black walked into the room, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the 'smell.'

"How do you live here?" he asked me, for the time being ignoring my other family members.

"I told you - if you're going to keep saying things about my family then you can't come and see me."

He knew I was only joking, but he was quite anyway.

"Morning Jacob," Esme said, breaking the ice between them. Jacob replied with a nod of his head.

Even at just fifteen years of age I understood the problem Jacob had with the Cullen family, and vice versa. Edward had told me the details of the treaty, as if it were a bed time story.

I heard a rustle from the trees some miles off, and went to stand by one of the large windows for my parents to return. But soon enough time proved it was only Carlisle.

"Ah, hello dear. Waiting for your parents?"

I nodded.

When I was younger Carlisle used to show me pictures of vampires in his office, and in books that lined the walls of the house it great bookshelves.

But it was Edward's room I spent the most time in. Listening to is CDs over and over until I knew each tune off by heart. Even that wasn't enough. I had to play Edward's piano too. Even Jasper and Emmett said I was better than my father, but I didn't like to think it.

I had, however, inherited my mother's clumsy character, which took some 'grace' and 'beauty' from my name, according to Edward!

Finally Edward and Bella, my parents, arrived back, laughing as if they were seventeen again. Well. I rolled my eyes, all in good nature.

"I was starting to worry I'd be left with Renesmee here, if you didn't come back," Esme joked to Bella.

"You know how much she eats," Emmett chimed in. Apparently I ate, and drank, more than the average nine hundred year old vampire male.

"How's my little girl this fine morning?" Edward asked me in his sing-song voice, reserved only for his daughter.

"I'm not that little!" I replied playfully, folding my arms over my chest. But it was true - I was fairly short for my age. Everyone took great delight in reminding me of this. Except for Alice, who had swapped Bella for me as her living doll.

Alice, who had entered the room with my parents, suddenly spoke up.

"Esme, why on Earth would you cook a roast?"

There was silence, then Carlisle laughed.

"Maybe Nessie has tired of Deer?" There was laughter, cut short by the telephone.

Emmett was closer, so he brought his receiver to his ear. He pulled a face passed it over to Bella who flitted upstairs. Bella and I relished this skill, and she used to carry me on her back, flitting constantly. 'Like daughter, like mother,' Edward often said.

"Don't worry Esme," I said, plonking myself on a near-by stool. "I'll eat it." Esme smiled.

"I know you will," she told me lovingly.

"Yes-" Emmett started, but in one moment I leaped forward off the chair and covered his mouth.

Edward laughed from his perch on the piano.

"Emmett, how about we go for a hunt, leave the poor girl alone?" Alice said, getting up. Jasper appeared by the door at that moment, waiting. I had noticed how only Jasper seemed to be trying to avoid my touch. But both Edward and Bella promised me he'd come around.

Bella came downstairs as Jacob, Alice, Emmett and Jasper left, announcing that Charlie was coming over, and if Emse could make dinner?

"Of course dear. Looks like we're having that roast," Esme said, moving towards the kitchen. Bella moved to help her, and suddenly the whole room was alive with movement. Within minutes the house was ready for the unexpected guest. Alice, Emmett and Jasper arrived minutes before Charlie, and were coming down the stairs when Bella's father's cruiser pulled up at the door.

"Charlie! Hi! It's so good to see you!" Bella said as Charlie walked into our living room.

"Hello everyone, Carlisle." Charlie and Carlisle had become close over the time they spent together.

"I made some-" Esme started.

"I think you better sit down Bells. I have some bad news," Charlie said, interrupting Esme. The room fell silent at once.


End file.
